Reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone
by HarryM. Dumbledore
Summary: Some characters are 'kidnapped' and send into a room to read seven books portraying the life of the Boy-Who-Lived with a mission: change the future! Read and follow their reactions, dramas and jokes! Warnings:spoilers, don't read if you haven't read the books!
1. Prologue

NA: So, this is a ' Character's read the books ' fanfiction and this is the translation of my portuguese fic ( still writing that one )! I've decided to make this fic because almost all the ' Character's read the books ' fanfictions that I've found are uncomplete. So, like on my other fic, the updates depend on the reviews that I receive. Also, I'm portuguese so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and don't mind you correcting me ;)

Don't own anything, everything belongs to JK, I'm just trying to have a life. Now, with the story...

PROLOGUE

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, on the floor. He heard someone coughing e questions like 'What's going on?!'

Slowly, he got up. Around him, the Order of the Pheonix members and his friends were doing the same.

He looked around. They were in some kind of room. There was a long table, with two long bench, one on each side.

Not long time ago, he was at Grimmauld Place, in Christmas vacation from his fifth year and now...

-What's going on? - He asked to no one in particular.

No one really got the time to answer.

BANG!

Pratically everyone jumped and raised their wands, except for Dumbledore. On the wooden table, there was now a box.

Everyone looked at her, suspicious.

-They're books - informer Moody, with a grunt, using his magical eye to see beyond the box.

Eyebrows lift all around the room. Then, a note appeared, floating, in front of Harry.

Harry took it, warily, sighing from relief when nothing happened.

-Read out loud, please - asked Lupin.

_Dear Order of the Pheonix and professors and students of Hogwarts,_

_Bet you're all asking yourselves why are you in an unknown place. The reason for that is the box that you see on the table, that, even if you didn't get close to it, you, probably, already know the content (thank you Mad-Eye)._

_I'll explain, then. Those books tell the past and future. They portray 7 years of the life of Harry Potter, since 11 to 17._

_I know it sounds impossible but I'm writing from the future. In my future, there was a huge battle and the war is now over. However, many lives were lost to make that possible. Some of you, present in that room were casualities of this war and I'm sending the books so that you can change the future._

_I ask you to not judge anyone untill you've finished reading the seventh and last book, as I'm sure that each one of you will be surprised by most of the things that you'll read._

_As soon as you finish reading the first book, the second will be available, so you'll have to read it all, without cheating!_

_Along the reading, other notes may show up for you as well as other people, all known by you._

_Probably, since the moment the reading begins, somethings will change between some of you so, when you'll reach the last book, many thins will be different but in the books, it'll be like nothing as changed, like you've never been in that room, reading those books._

_These books will be read by:_

_Harry Potter;_

_Ronald Weasley;_

_Ginevra Weasley;_

_Frederick Weasley;_

_George Weasley;_

_William Weasley;_

_Hermione Granger;_

_Fleur Delacour;_

_Ninphadora Tonks;_

_Reamus Lupin;_

_Albus Dumbledore;_

_Minerva McGonagall;_

_Filius Flitwick;_

_Pomona Sprout;_

_Severus Snape;_

_Horace Slughorn._

_Severus Snape, however, will not be reading the books with you, but alone._

_Harry, before you ask, Sirius will not come, probably he would have a heart attack if he found out what you've went through. When you come back to be with him, you'll be able to resume it._

_Meanwhile, while you'll be reading, it will be like if the time had stopped to the others, not presents in thar room, so don't worry with others, nor with the was, nor with your jobs or school._

_Probably you haven't noticed that are other doors in that room. One to the kitchen and one to the bedrooms._

_That's all. Have a nice reading!_

_PS - You can't apparate ou disapparate from this room untill you're done with the books._

_PPS - Professor Dumbledore, inside that place, you don't need to worry about that that has been worrying you since the beggining of Harry's fifth year._

_TRL; VGW; JSP; ASP; LLP; HWW; HJW; FWII_

Harry finished reading the letter and looked at the others in pure shock, seeing this same feeling on their faces.

-What did it mean, professor? - Harry asked and was pleasantly surprised when Dumbledore looked him in the eye and smiled. Although his headmaster hadn't answered, Harry didn't forced the subject, as Dumbledore looked at him for the first time in a long time and he wasn't going ruin that now.

-Who's Horace Slughorn? - Asked Ron.

-He was Hogwarts' potions professor, before professor Snape - answered professor Flitwick.

-Wonder why Snape will be reading alone - mused Fred.

-Obviously who ever send this books knows us so he would be smart enough not to put Harry and Snape in the same room for more than 10 seconds - explained George, winking at Harry, as if thanking him.

-So, what are the titles of the books? - asked Ginny.

Harry stepped ahead and turned the box over, letting the books fall on the table. Six of them had a lock.

-Okay, I recognize some of the titles... - he said, amazed. Would it be true? - I suppose that the order of the first ones would be: "Harry Potter and the Philoshopher Stone";

Harry, Ron and Hermione changed looks.

-"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets";

All the colour from Ginny's face was gone.

-"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban";

Reamus grunted.

-"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire";

Harry paled.

-"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phonix";

-Hey! I bet I'm on that one! – Cried Tonks enthusiastic, trying to lighten the mood.

-Then we have… "Harry Potter and the Deathley Hallows"…

Dumbledore felt his hearts tighten unpleasantly.

-… and "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". I don't know which one's the first, I guess we'll just have to wait to find out.

-I wonder who this books might be about... - started George, sarcastically, passing his hand by an invisible beard.

-Well, for one thing we're sure, they're not about Harry Potter! - cried Fred, equally sarcastic.

-No, of course not, that would be so stupid - continued Remus, amused.

-It's not time for jokes! - interrupted McGonagall, harshly. - How do we know if this books are real?

-I think it will be easy to figure it out... after all, a lot of us went through the first 5 books and, being about Harry, he'll know if something's not right - ansered professor Sprout.

-Well, I think we should start reading, then - said Dumbledore, smiling friendly. as if there was nothing more normal than being "kidnapped" to a room and reading 7 years of the life of the most famous boy on the world.

So, everyone started to settling around the table.

On one side were sitting (right to left) : Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley (or George) e George Weasley (or Fred).

Or the other side, in front of Flitwick was Remus Lupin; in front of Sprout: Ginny Weasley; in front of McGonagall: Tonks; in front of Dumbledore: Harry; in front of Fred (or George): Hermione; in front of George (or Fred): Ron and by his side, Bill.

The book "Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone" was in the middle of the table, waiting for someone to pick it up.

-Who's starting? – Asked Bill.

NA: First chapter done and uploaded! Wait for another in about 2 weaks ( that is, if I receive some reviews! )

Pls rvw, fv and flw! Tyvm!

HMD


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Here's the promised chapter! Hope you guys like it!

"Well, if no one wants to start, I'll do it" said Bill, stretching to grab the book. "The name of the chapter is "The Boy Who Lived"."

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Oh, you're most welcome, my good sirs" cried the twins in a fake cheerful tone.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Yup, meet the Dursleys" said Harry, rolling his eyes.

Many looked at him, confused. He rarely talked about the Dursleys with someone. He had opened a little bit more with Ron and Hermione but even they didn't knew the most and Harry sincerely hoped that the book wouldn't explain that most part.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"So ... We have a walrus and a horse, right?" Fred summarized. The teenagers laughed while Reamus, Tonks and Bill stifled laughter.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What did the Potters have wrong?!" Reamus demanded angrily.

No one answered, just waited for Bill to continue reading.

Harry knew that things were going wrong for his side ... If it really recount seven years of his life, was not only with the Dursleys he had to worry about. The getaways in the night, the Polyjuice potion, the punishments with Umbridge ... all this would come to light. And that was not even half!

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

This time it was not just Remus that manifested, but all whom had known Lilian and James Potter.

"James was not worthless!"

"Lily was a fantastic woman!"

"Honestly, what kind of sister...!"

Seeing that everyone had calmed down, Bill continued reading.

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Thank God" whispered McGonagall.

"Is that even a word?" asked Hermione, horrified.

"If you don't know, than probably not" answered Ron, receiving a glare from Hermione and a small smile from Harry.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like that?!" cried McGonagall, to everyone's amazement. "What is that supposed to mean?! I can't even imagine what it was 10 years living in that house!"

Harry smiled at her gratefully, before explaining:

"It means they think I'm a freak and no doubt would be happy if I just disappeared."

Everyone looked at Harry amazed, especially since he said it in such a casual way.

McGonagall then turned to Dumbledore, her lips on a thin white line:

"I warned you, Albus! I warned you the type of people they were!"

"Professor, it's okay, seriously. I got used to it" Harry intervened. "And besides, Professor Dumbledore only did what he thought best, he was just trying to protect me."

"Minerva, you know that I only had in mind the best intentions for Harry" Dumbledore explained, feeling guilty just imagining the kind of life that Harry had. "But the truth is that I was really trying to protect you, Harry. And I eventually forget that your happiness was equally important."

Harry just nodded, not knowing exactly how to respond, and asked Bill to continue.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"Aww, combines with the owner!" exclaimed Tonks in a mock cheerful tone, making the kids laugh.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"What a rude child!" Whispered Professor Sprout to McGonagall, who nodded in agreement.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"What were you doing in that place, Minerva?" asked Flitwick.

"I was watching those people, Filius."

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Minnie!" Fred and George exclaimed laughing, making all, but McGonagall, laugh too.

"If you call me that ever again, you'll be serving detention untill the end of the year" she threatened, causing them to stop laughing immediately.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"It's amazing. He does not even consider that there may be something else than what he considers "normal"." Flitwick said to no one in particular.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. **

"Noooooooooo! - Fred exclaimed.

"Why would anyone want to take Minnie out of their mind? Why, I ask!" George said, with mock angry, raising his hands.

"Weasley!" cried McGonagall.

Bill decided to continue the reading.

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"What are these drills?" asked all the Weasleys.

"They are Instruments that Muggles use to make holes" Hermione explained.

"Awesome!" exclaimed George.

"Awesome?" Ron asked, not understanding.

"You sound like Dad" poked Ginny.

"Already imagined what would be like to have a grill to punch Malfoy?!" asked Fred, looking slightly maniac.

"Okay ... First is drill. Second, they are used to drill scenes like walls and not people. Third ... you really need help" Harry finished, making his friend laugh.

Fred and George just showed her tongue in a childish attitude.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"Wow! Who knew that a walrus could think of so many things in such a short space of time" said Bill as if he had made the discovery of the year.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Honestly, they should not just walk like that among the muggles!" complained Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"I agree, but in that day were all so happy that no one really cared if muggles may or may not suspect something" Reamus said, his gaze without any shine.

" In that day?" Tonks inquired curiously.

"I suppose this has passed after the fall of Voldemort" said Lupin, looking at Minerva who nodded, confirming his suspicions.

Tonks, sitting next to Harry, saw him shake his hands into fists on his knees, but said nothing.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"No doubt, my good sir!" said George.

"The nerve, indeed!" said Fred.

"How dare he?!" said Remus.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"We should send him one of Mum's howlers so that he learn to scream" suggested Bill, making the twins and Ron shudder, having already received (at least) one.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"DO NOT!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief voice, pounding the table.

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Okay, the world is spinning again, we're good" said Harry, breathing false relief. All the others laughed with amusement.

"Harry! We never thought you could be so much fun! Why hide it from us?!" exclaimed one of the twins, still laughing.

Harry just rolled his eyes and motioned for Bill to continue.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard..."**

**"... yes, their son, Harry..."**

Harry sighed but said nothing. Nor anyone around the table did.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... **

"Must Have been painful" said Harry, pretending to be sorry for his uncle.

The teens knew a little more than the adults, when it came to Harry's family so just laughed. However, the adults were not used to that Harry was like that to anyone. Was his uncle really that bad? They really began to fear to hear about Harry's life with the Dursleys.

**no, he was being stupid.**

Fred and George clapped and were followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The twins, Ron and Harry were still reminded of what happened on vacation of the fourth year, when the Weasleys were seeking Harry to stay with them the rest of the summer. And of course, were also not forgotten when the Dursleys put bars on Harry's window. Ginny and Hermione had learned about that later.

Harry could not think of what the members of the order were going to say when they knew about the bars.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy.**

"They didn't even know your name?" questioned Sprout, completely flabbergasted.

Harry just shrugged and looked at the table, being aware of the look of guilt and regret that Dumbledore was giving him.

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Harvey!" George exclaimed to Harry.

"You're deaf? Its Harold!" exclaimed this time Fred, shaking his head in exasperation to the twin.

"Gee, shut up for two minutes!" exclaimed Tonks.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

Again, grunts were heard around the room.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

Harry lowered his head and said in a monotonous voice:

"We're gathered here in this sad day to honor this good wizard. We shall do a moment of silence."

For the amusement of the teachers, all the others bowed their heads, including Lupin, Tonks and Bill, and the reading stopped for about 1 minute.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Oh Merlin, talking about these issues openly and with muggles!" McGonagall exclaimed indignantly.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

This time, Harry, Tonks and Remus joined the twins:

"Minnie!"

Minerva, realizing it was a lost cause, just sighed and shook his head, for the entertainment of Flitwick, Sprout and Dumbledore.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"For a cat?" Fred said.

"Nope" Harry continued.

"For Minnie?" George continued.

"You bet" finished Harry.

"Oh no! No longer just Fred and George to finishing the sentences of each other but now you too?!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation.

The three cited just shrugged and Bill continued.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Charming" said Ginny, sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Hey, I guess its my dad!" exclaimed Tonks, entusiastically.

"Is he a muggle?" Harry asked, interested.

"Yeah! Man, I can't believe he showed up in this story earlier than I did!" Tonks exclaimed, upset.

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged her, jokingly.

She poked her tongue out and looked at Bill, telling him to continue.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"10 points for guessing which house he would not be, if he was to Hogwarts" Harry muttered, but everyone heard.

Fred got up and started jumping on the spot, waving his hand above him and exclaiming:

"Ohh! Ohh! Me! Here! I know! Ohh!"

"Hum..." Harry looked around the room as if it was really a teacher "Fred?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Correct. You just lost 20 points from Gryffindor for being a know it all."

The room erupted in laughter, most of the students and previous students of Snape.

**"Hum, hum... **

"Remembers me someone..." said Hermione, making her friend laugh.

**Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Everyone thought it was better not to comment, they did not want Harry to stay more uncomfortable.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd..." scandalized murmurs were heard around the room.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"Harold!" exclaimed Fred.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Well, I think its a beautiful name!" said Tonks, angrily.

Harry looked at her and give a small but sincere smile.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"And I do not know how Harry can stand to live with you" Ron muttered, bothered by his best friend have this kind of family. He had been through so much, deserved someone who was there for him, always. And though Sirius very fond of Harry, he could not be there for him.

**The Dursleys got into bed.**

"Oh no, horrible mental image!" cried the twins.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about6 them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Ohhh! Who could it be?!" Tonks exclaimed enthusiastically. Until now, she was not enjoying the book that much but knew it would be more interesting when Harry appeared.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Don't know who is it but Minnie likes him" - said George, with a cocky smile, ignoring the look that McGonagall sent him.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.**

Harry, Fred and George exchanged glances before exclaim together:

-Alby!

Dumbledore laughed as all the others did, except for Minerva who still thought that "Minnie" was worse.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

The teens clapped, being followed by others, except for Dumbledore, who just bowed his head in a little bow.

"We said so!" exclaimed the twins and Harry together.

"No one said otherwise" Ginny said, rolling his eyes.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh, I had, I just didn't care" he said, pleasantly.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"Wow! That's awesome! Where can I get one?" Harry asked excited.

"I'm afraid, my boy, this is the only one in the world. However, I will let him up for you in my will" said Dumbledore, winking at the boy.

"Forget, then, sir. I'd much rather have you alive than have this object, of course" said Harry. Dumbledore had always been there for him, a future without the headmaster would not be pretty.

"Thank you, Harry" Dumbledore thanked him in a whisper, and Harry noticed that his eyes were shining abnormally.

The boy just smiled and waited for Bill to continue reading.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

Again, applause rang through the room and Minerva sent a small smile to kids.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

Harry clenched his fists again but stopped himself from saying anything.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Harry looked at the table, completely pissed. Tonks, realizing he was not well, put her hand on Harry's, still closed into a fist.

He smiled again and relaxed his hand, grabbing her hand, quietly and gently.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"I wish I had some now" Dumbledore said, dreamily.

Once he finished the sentence, a bag of the said sweets appeared and, from his expression, it looked like Christmas had came earlier, which made the students laugh and Professor McGonagall sigh in exasperation.

Following the example of Dumbledore, Reamus asked Butter Beer for everyone.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Ah, it's always a good time for a sweet!" said Dumbledore, smiling.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Most people in the room shook.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"Aww! Someone's in love!" Hummed the twins, making the teacher blush, and Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

-Awwwwwww! - The twins echoed again making the two teachers blush even more.

It was a unique case see Dumbledore to blush, no doubt.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The room erupted in laughter, Dumbledore himself laughed. Fred fell off his chair and George pounded the table, unable to breathe.

Once everyone had calmed down, Bill returned to reading.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said,**

Harry entering the twins' joke, turned to the teacher and said in a falsely reassuring tone:

"Don't worry Minnie, I am sure that Alby is not going to change you, there is no reason for jealousy."

That said, the chaos was again installed. Fred and George both fell of the chair this time. Tonks choked on his drink so did Hermione and Ginny. Reamus, Bill and Ron laughed, clinging to the belly, without being able to breathe. Sprout and Flitwick tried at first contain up but now they were laughing so hard as the younger ones. Dumbledore and Minerva were more blushed than ever. And Harry was trying to keep a straight face, as if the advice had been genuine.

"Can we continue the reading?" asked Minerva furious despite sounded more like an order.

"Wow, not even a scold, she must really like you, Harry" said Bill and Minerva rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, duh" answered the boy who survived, as if it were obvious, sending a wink to the teacher who, without being able to prevent, smiled.

Bill continued.

**"The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. **

"That's it, always trust your man above it all, Minnie" Fred said, approvingly.

If looks could kill, Fred would be suffering a very slow and painful death, by the look that the teacher threw him.

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

Harry smiled at the teacher. It was nice to know that someone remembered the death of his parents and not just the fall of Voldemort.

McGonagall smiled back.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry raised an eyebrow at the director and shook his head.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter can't come and live here!"**

"Thanks for trying, professor" thanked Harry, smiling again.

"Harry..." began Dumbledore.

"I know" cutted the boy, smiling back to the wizard, to show him that all was well.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"Honestly, Albus, do you think that a letter can explain everything?!" Tonks exclaimed indignantly.

Only at that moment, Harry noticed he was still holding her hand. Slowly, he let her go.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"Tonks and Minnie think alike!" exclaimed the twins, making the two women eyes glaze over.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! CarA you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to understand it?"**

"Still not understanding, still not liking it" said Harry quietly.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Harry and many nodded in agreement.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

The people in the room laughed as Harry blushed slightly.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Is this the motorcycle that belonged to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he was completely crazy about her ... I think he even gave her a name or so..." Remus replied thoughtfully. "Lucy ... maybe?"

Harry laughed.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," **

Again, applause echoed through the room.

Harry choked on his drink and looked at Ron and Hermione with an horror expression.

"What Is it?" they asked.

"... Norbert" he replied nervously.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry then turned to the teachers.

"Just to clarify, as all this has already happened, we will not be punished ... right?"

The four teachers exchanged glances with each other.

"Yes, I guess it won't do any good if we punish you now" granted Minerva, worried. What had they done, exactly? She did not know much about their adventures, so she was worried about what would read.

"Nor others who may be involved?" Hermione asked, concerned about Hagrid.

"Nor others who may be involved" Dumbledore assured.

"Who's Norbert?" Ginny asked.

"Ahead" Ron replied.

" It's not fair, you know everything that will happen and we are here in the dark ... - Bill complained.

"Oh, so sorry, deal with it" Harry replied, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, it would not funny if we told you everything" agreed Hermione.

Ron just nodded.

Bill just rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

**said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awwww!" made all the girls and women on the room.

Harry blushed and facepalmed, shaking his head in exasperation.

Boys and men just chuckled.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Too much information, Albus" said Pomona.

"But it's true, professor?" asked the twins.

"Yes, it is" he answered.

"Awesome" they breathed.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Gee, so much love!" Harry exclaimed, sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled him.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"'m glad Sirius is not here, he would be asking what they have against dogs" said Harry, laughing.

Remus laughed too.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

Harry smiled, feeling the great affection he had for Hagrid to increase even further.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Thank you ... I think?" said Harry, a little uncertain.

"Contraty of what you might think, Harry, you're not just a pawn in this war. We all care a lot about you" Dumbledore said sadly.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Harry looked at the headmaster, angrily.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

Dumbledore joined the laughter of the boys and colleagues.

"How chiq!" exclaimed the twins.

But this time, Harry did not laugh. He watched the table, as if seeing there the most interesting thing in the world.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Awesome, then. Were you all thinking just celebrating or have you come to remember that two people lost their lives to contribute to the reason of your happiness?" Harry asked, finally letting his anger get free.

All were silent.

"My mother was crying his eyes that day ..." commented Bill. "My father was not in state of comfort her, also."

"I was in a bar drinking ... but it was not much of a celebration" confessed Reamus.

"I went back to Hogwarts. Even with the fall of You-Know-Who, I lost two very important people to me, especially Lily" McGonagall said, looking down at the table.

"Anyone who really knew your parents, Harry, were to find their own way to drown their sorrows, while others celebrated. And it was not only because Lily and James: Sirius was also arrested, and Peter Pettigrew ... and of course, a boy was orphaned, due to a wizard who just wanted power" Dumbledore said in a low tone of voice.

"I never get it why you say Sirius is innocent, tho... I mean, believe but you never explained why. What happened to Peter Pettigrew, anyway?" Bill asked interested.

-Third Year - answered Harry, Ron and Hermione, with cocky smiles.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have discharged in you, I should have known that you wouldn't be celebrating" apologized Harry, now a little embarrassed.

"There's no need to apologize, it's completely normal. No one really had the right to celebrate, it wasn't them who lost their parents with a 1 year old and still became famous even before knowing how to do something besides drool" Tonks said, playing with the boy to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed indignantly, but smiling at his friend. Tonks was really a great girl.

Then they heard chimes noises and looked for a clock stuck on the wall, that they just noticed at that moment. It was 11pm.

"Since It's late," squeaked Professor Flitwick "we should go eat something and then get some sleep!"

All the others agreed. In the kitchen, meals were already prepared on a table equal to that in the room.

There was a room for everyone, except for the twins. So everybody chose their room, plates appeared on the doors, indicating they were already reserved. There were more doors, probably to others who would join them.

Before going to bed, however, another note appeared. Remus read aloud:

Dear visitors,

Hope all is going well. You will soon see how life with the Dursleys was really for Harry and I ask you all to maintain a minimum of calm.

Harry, I will send you two potions. The first is a potion of nutrients. I know you were never properly fed at the Dursleys so if you take this potion, your body will make some changes and will be as if you had always had proper nutrition. The second potion, will help you in the vision problem. You must be thinking that its impossible because there's no potion that can cure it but do not forget that we are the future. Take the potions now and in the morning you will see the effect immediately. Oh, and its the future, the potions do not taste so badly.

Have a nice evening!

PS - Harry, sweet dreams, in this "house" no one has nightmares. (How cool is that, right?!)

TRL, VGW, JSP, ASP, LLP, HWW, RJW, FWII

Two potions appeared on the table and Harry looked at the others, waiting for consent.

"I suppose that they already prove they're reliable" Lupin muttered.

Harry took a step forward and drank the potions in a matter of seconds. The flavor really wasn't bad at all.

He turned and saw that everyone looked at him nervously.

"Guys, I don't want to disappoint you but I will not change from second to second. As you heard, in the morning, you'll see the differences.

So all went to their respective rooms. Various clothes had appeared to them all.

As promised, it was a restful night. When the clock warned 09: 00h, they rose, bathed in the attached bathrooms to each room, dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast, before they started reading.

Harry was the last to arrive and when he entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to him in shock.

**I'll be making a little overpower!Harry, but its needed, on this fic, so sorry but deal with it, okay?**

**Tysm to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed like, really, thanks for taking time for that, that means that you're enjoying and that's gr8, tysvm, lyall 3**

**Another chp in 2 weeks!**

**(correct me if some words/expressions are stupidly put in the chapter!)**

**HMD**


	3. Transformations

**Sorry for the delay, it will be explained on the note that follows the next chapter.**

**Also, I'd really appreciate if you could forgive me and correct any mistakes that may appear, as English is not my first language :$**

**I don't own anything, unfortunately, especially on this chapter, as I'm not very good with descriptions, I asked a friend to help me with this one :)**

**Don't forget to fave, follow and rvw!**

Harry woke up and the first think that passed through his mind were that the transformations of his body were now complete. He put his glasses on but took them a moment later, as they now made everything blurred. He got up, noticing that he looked distant from the floor than the day before, and walked to the closet that had a long mirror.

Harry looked at himself for about 3 minutes, with his mouth hanging open. He had no great notion of measures but did not need to have to know that from 5'6ft had grown to about 6'1ft. He lifted his shirt, he also had gained body mass and, thanks to Quidditch practice, had a toned torso with defined pectorals and abdominals but not exaggerated, as he had on the rest of his body.

His green eyes outstanded, not that they weren't behind glass, anymore. His messy hair hadn't changed much, but now seemed as if had been thoroughly messed. His face had more defined features, but hadn't changed much.

He liked the transformation, actually.

Clothes had showed up from nowhere. He observed them. No doubt they combined with his new look.

He went to the bathroom, bathed and then dressed: black, thight jeans, set to use below the waist, with silvery side chains; a pair of red sneakers which matched the also red and simple shirt; a leather jacket, with rolled up sleeves, opened, the thin collar covering his neck, from behind, brushing his wild hair, in which he applied some gel, raising them rebelliously.

Then, he left the room, already forgotten of his changes.

When he entered the kitched, it took less then five seconds for everyone to gap at him or raise an eyebrow.

However, he didn't even noticed. He was worried about the future chapters. Would they refer to his life with the Dursleys? Probably not, after all, the letter said that the books were from his 11 years old to his 17's.

Only a few moments later he noticed the others gaping at him. He looked slightly around himself, searching for something that may have been attracting looks.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"What's up? Did you looked in a mirror, yet?" asked Ron.

"Wha...? Oh, right, the potions, I know I'm different but can you please stop looking at me as if you're seeing me for the first time?"

"But we are seeing you for the first time!" exclaimed Bill.

"That will attract some girls at Hogwarts" said the twins, winking at the boy.

"That's all jealousy?" he asked. "Besides, you know I'm not into girls, not all of them, at least."

He couldn't help but look at Tonks, from the corner of his eyes.

"So? Let's read?" he asked, smiling and leaving the kitchen.

"Well, he's as tall as you are Albus, maybe even a bit more" said McGonagall, making Flitwick and Sprout chuckle.

"He has always been more grown up than he should be, he was my size a long time ago, Minerva" replied the old wizard, smiling sadly.

Minerva smiled back at him.

"Will you stop staring at the door and say something?!" grunted Moody, both eyes on Ginny, Hermione and Tonks.

"C'mon, Moody, obviously they're thinking how to give him a love potion" said Remus, amused.

"Girls?" called Sprout.

"Nice eyes" said Ginny.

"Nice body" said Hermione.

"Nice attitude" said Tonks.

Then they left the kitchen, followed by Ron, who was shaking his head in exasperation.

The others, still on the kitchen, looked at each other.

"This youth nowadays..." said McGonagall, smiling, amused.

"Not that they're wrong" corrected Sprout.

"Pomona!" cried Flitwick.

"I may be old, Filius, but I've eyes on my face, thank you very much!" she replied, defensively.

"It's true" murmured McGonagall, in agreement.

"Minerva!" exclaimed, this time, Lupin.

Dumbledore was watching everything, amused.

"Fred!" cried George.

"Other Fred!" cried... other George?

"Maybe we should learn from the kid."

"Younger and older women..."

"That's the dream!" finished Bill.

Remus laughed and he too went to the room. The others followed him. Harry was sat on the table and Ginny, Hermione and Tonks sat in front of him, while Ron tried to force the "Deathly Hallows" book, to open.

"Shall we begin?" suggested Dumbledore

Before they could get back to their seats from the previous night, another note appeared, over the table. Harry took it and read it for everyone to hear:

_Hello, dear readers,_

_We hope you're ready to read, and to receive a new guest. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody will arrive in a moment. Explain him what happened and what's happening._

_And Ron, forcing a book open, will not work, mate._

_Your friends from the future._

Seconds after they finished reading the letter, a blinding light took over the room, forcing them to close their eyes.

When it was safe to open the again, without blinding, they noticed a man who had just got up, with his wand pointing directly at them. Both his normal eye and his electric blue eye looked through them, literally.


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**The autor's note on the previous chapter is the same for this one, check my next chapter if you reviewed a while ago, my reply for you is there, and also, if you haven't reviewed, I'd appreciate if you checked anyway, as there's an important note there, with a special thank you to all of you and stuff, so, go check it, but for now, the chapter :)  
>( written by me, don't own anything of hp )<strong>

After explaining everything to Mad-Eye, including the reason of the sudden physical change of Harry, they settled again in the same places of the previous night, with Moody next to one of the twins and facing Bill.

"Who wants to read?" asked Bill, the last one to do so.

"I can read." said Ron.

Fred and George made noises of pure disbelief, but they were simply ignored.

"The chapter's name is 'The Vanishing Glass'."

"Uhhh, sounds interesting!" exclaimed Tonks.

Harry moaned, for two reasons: one, the Dursleys were still on the story; two, he was positive that not all around that table knew that he was Parselmouth and now, they would find out.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets -**

"Who could that be?" asked George, pretending to be thoughtful.

"He, or she, just released a new fashion!" exclaimed Fred.

"Everyone will use is...!" proceeded George.

"...on their worse nightmares!" finished Fred, with a voice that intended to be scary.

The others laughed.

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,**

"Where are you?" asked Tonks, turning slightly, to look at the boy.

Harry raised his hand, shaking it fervently.

"I'm here! Here!"

His friends laughed, while the teachers rolled their eyes, and Tonks huffed and hit his arm, playfully.

"Idiot" she murmured, receiving a stucked tongue, as an answer.

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"How delicated, my God" said Hermione, sarcastically.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start.**

"Don't scare the baby!" cried Tonks, making the others laugh, especially the twins. Harry, however, scowled and leaned over to whisper on her ear, for only her to hear:

"If you want war, it's war you'll have"

Tonks shivered involuntarily, but sent him a look that said clearly 'bring it on'.

Mad-Eye, however, prefered to scream: 'CONSTANT VIGILANGE!', making the others jump on their seats.

**His aunt rapped on the door again. **

**"Up!" she screeched. **

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

"Nice hearing" remarked Lupin.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"And memory" said, this time, Bill.

"And it wasn't a dream." said Ron, smiling.

"I know that now, mate" answered Harry, rolling his eyes.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Yeah, Harry, don't let pig's bacon burn!" exclaimed the twins, at the same time, and it wasn't necessary to be a genious to understand the double meaning.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks.**

_"Oh no"_ thought Harry.

**He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

Ron shuddered and Fred and George exchanged a mean smile, remembering the little 'inccident' with their youger brother's teddy bear.

**Harry was used to spiders,**

_"Almost there"_ thought Harry, nervous.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked McGonagall and Sprout, confused.

_"It's now"_ thought Harry, putting is head on his arms, over the table.

**and that was where he slept.**

There was a deafening silence, in which everyone looked at the boy-who-lived, who had the face hidden in his arms and then, suddenly, everyone started screaming, without really understanding each other. Ron and Hermione started screaming at Harry, that was now looking at his lap, covering his ears with his hands. He understood some things like "you should have told us!" and "how good would Vernon look like with golden moustache and red hair?"

"BANG", everyone fell silence, looking at Dumbledore, who had his wand on his hand, pointing it to the ceilling,

"... and then, when they had his skeen green and purple, I'll put my wand down their throat and transform their intestins into worms!"

Everyone looked at Tonks, surprised, while she blushed under everyone's gaze.

"Albus, they don't care at all with Harry, they make him cook since his 10 years, at least, that we know, he lives in a cupboard... don't you think it's time for him to leave the Dursleys, for good?" said Remus quietly, trying to control the anger that was fighting to emerge.

However, when Dumbledore spoke, was to Harry. He seemed older than ever, the usual sparkle on his eyes, was gone, they just showed sadness, guilt, disappointement and regret.

"Harry, my boy, I'm so sorry... I swear to you, had I ever known what was really going on on that house, I would have taken you away..." confessed the headmaster and Harry knew that he wasn't saying anything that wasn't the truth. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it mattered..." murmured Harry, directing his gaze again to his lap, noticing, with some surprise, that Tonks' hand was holding his own, giving him strenght. "And... I spoke with you on my second year, sir, I've asked you if I could stay at Hogwarts..."

Dumbledore remebered the morning of the last day of the term, when the students of Hogwarts would be getting back to their houses. Harry had gone to talk with him and he, Dumbledore, didn't even minded asking the motive why the boy didn't want to go back to his house, he simply had denied him the request. He knew that Harry and his aunt, uncle and cousin didn't get along with each other that well but he hadn't known that Harry's life had been like that.

"Harry..." he sighed "of course it matters, it matters to all of us, because we care about you. And I have to ask you: have the Dursleys ever psysically hurted you?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something like "Of course not!" but he closed it again. If he lied to them, they would find out anyway, untill that moment the book was being pretty faithful to the details.

"My cousin and his gang used to mess around with me and my uncle... sometimes, normally when something related with magic happened" murmured Harry only loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Dumbledore took his glasses off and put his head on his hand, rubbing his eyes. If Harry didn't know better he would think that maybe Dumbledore was trying hard not to cry.

"You will never going back to that house" said the headmaster, determined. "I still don't know where you will be staying, at the moment I think the best place is undoubtly Hogwarts, but when we are done with these books, I will make a decision."

"It's not necessary, really, things got better since I went to Hogwarts."

"Harry, this is not a request. You are _not_ going back there. Now that I know, I will not let them neglect or abuse you..."

"I'm not abused!" exclaimed Harry. That was one of the reasons why he never told anyone, he didn't want anyone to look at him with pity, as if he was some abused little boy. Yes, he had been mistreated, starved, strangled, spanked... but that didn't mean he was abused!

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Potter, yes, you are, but I don't think that this is the moment to discuss that. I suggest that we finish this book, for what I realised, we have six more. At the end of this book, we'll talk about this" said Moody.

Harry seemed willing to prolongue the discussion but feeling Tonks' squeeze on his hand, decided against it, sighed and nodded his head in ageement.

"Provided that all of you stop looking at me with pity" he said.

Tonks' sqeezed his hand again and then let go.

Harry smiled at her and asked Ron to proceed with the reading, they already had wasted too much time.

Ron gave him a long glare, followed by Hermione, that clearly said "we'll talk about this later" and then turned to the book, still revolted with the way how his best friend had been treated by those samples of people.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise -**

"Ladies and gentleman, as you can see..." started George.

"We just added a baby whale to our exposition of extremely rare..." continued Fred.

"Human-animals" finished both, together, trying to lighten the mood and cheer Harry up.

It worked a little, as some people chuckled.

**unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

Several people grunted as this sentence was read.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Well, duh, after all he's the youngest seeker of Hogwarts in a century!" said Ginny.

Harry just smiled at her, knowing his friends would do everything to cheer him up.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,**

This time, no one said anything, they just wanted to forget it... for now.

**but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

Harry heard Remus take a deep breath and knew that, mentally, he was counting to ten or, probably, a higher number.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair,**

"James" murmured the adults with fondness, remembering the former friend and student.

**and bright green eyes.**

"Lily" they murmured again, in the same way.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"My dear brother, here I was, thinking to myself, that would be right to pay a visit to young Dudley Dursley" said one of the twins.

"Oh, my dearest brother, as right as me being the most handsome twin" agreeded the other.

This time, Harry laughed slightly and winked at the boys in amusement and gratitude.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"I thought you hated your scar" remarked Tonks, quietly.

The others heard her, but said nothing. Tonks seemed to cheer Harry up on a different way and, ah that was exactly what they wanted, they were contended with just stand by, and watch, hoping his mood would get better.

"That was after I knew and it meant" he answered just as quietly, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure it'll be explained on the book" he said, a little upset, didn't he have any right of privacy?

Ron, getting the hint, continued to read. He and Hermione already knew that his relatives had hid everything from him, including the true meaning of the scar that made him so famous.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"Car crush?!" cried McGonagall, her face burning with anger.

"How can anyone think...?! Lily and James killed by a car crush! I will pay a visit to Petunia, that's for sure!" exclaimed Remus.

"Please, I ask you all to remain calm" requested Dumbledore, gently. "I agreed with you, these people should and will be, undoubtly, punished. However, at the end of these books, we will take care of that, for now, there's nothing we can do."

The others nodded and Ron continued.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"But... how were you supposed to learn, then?" asked Hermione, scandalized.

"I guess that was the point, I _wasn't _supposed to learn" answered Harry, gently.

"Is that why you don't ask questions while in class, Harry?" asked professor Flitwick. "Alias, you never, rarely ask for help..."

Harry didn't answer him, but his silence was answer enough.

"Harry, maybe if you put that stupid rule behind, you would get better results in classes?"

"It's not because of Dursleys' rule" Harry murmured quietly, but Dumbledore heard.

"Then, what is it, Harry?"

The boy pulled his thoughts together, before answering.

"I don't like having attention, never did" he explained. "When I was in school, before Hogwarts, I didn't like it either. But I was the kid with best grades... Dudley's gang started beating me because of that, as did my uncle, that seemed to thought that I didn't deserve to have best grades than his son and that the teachers just did that by pity. So, everytime I had a better grade than my cousin, which wasn't that hard, my uncle..." Harry coughed slightly. "Anyway, since then I kind of hide my knowledge and abilities."

There was silence after Harry's explanation.

"You mean you could be as good as Miss Granger in classes?" asked McGonagall, thinking, on her mind that as soon as she left that place she was going to kill the Dursley's _so much_.

Harry sighed.

"I guess so."

"Harry, you're in Hogwarts to learn and, somehow, I know that your relatives don't have knowledge about your grades... don't pull yourself back, no one's going to hurt you if you have good grades, on the contrary, we're proud of student with capacities, and you have several" said Sprout.

Harry just nodded, not completely sure if he had done the right thing tellind them...

"Ron" murmured Harry.

Ron went back to reading, surprised, he was finding a lot about his best friend, with those books, and they had only started the first one.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"As if that would work" said Fred, George and Remus, together.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way all over the place.**

"Potter's curse" said Remus, winking at him.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Sounds like a handsome boy" said Ginny, sarcastic, and Hermione imediately agreeded with her.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

The kids laugh, joined by Bill, Remus and Tonks. Flitwick and Sprout muffled a laugh. Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall and Moody's lips formed an amused smile that seemed quite painful to the last one.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"What?!" cried almost readers.

"Spoiled child" whispered Sprout to Flitwick and McGonagall, who agreeded with their head.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"What is he? Four?" asked Ginny, bored.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Personnal experience?" asked Ron.

"More than once" anwered Harry, rolling his eyes.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"No wonder he's so spoiled, his parents attend all of his wills!" said McGonagall to her colleagues.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

"He can't even count! Oh, my Merlin, kill me now!" murmured Tonks atonished with the kid's stupidity.

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"And of course his dad would incentivate him" said Ginny, revolted. At her house they didn't have any conditions of buying something new and that boy received 39 expensive presents!

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch**

"Gold!" exclaimed Bill.

"The most surprising is that he doesn't even know how to tell the time" remarked Harry, making his friends laugh, but only for a moment as they then realised that he was being serious.

**when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Do you have something against cats, potter?!" asked Professor McGonagall on a stern voice.

"Of course not, Minnie, my favourites are the tabby ones" he answered with a wink, making McGonagall blush and Dumbledore chuckle.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"It's mutual" said Harry to no one in special.

"Marge... that remembers me something..." commented Hermione.

"Is that the aunt that you blew up?" asked Ron, enthusiastically.

"Yup, the very one.

"YOU BLEW UP YOUR AUNT?!" screamed McGonagall, atonished. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"I had a good reason and it wasn't completely on purpose..." he murmured, cowering before the gaze of the teacher.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Oh, so now you have something against Ron, Harry?!" exclaimed Fred, pretending to be revolted, making Ron blush furious.

"Ron's not a slug, Gred!" answered Harry.

"Thanks, man" thanked Ron, still blushed.

"He just... spat some" finished Harry and Ron blushed even more.

Fred and George started laughing, remembering the accident.

"What happened?" grunted Moody.

"Ron tried to curse Malfoy, but his wand was broken, so the spell turned against him" explained Hermione.

Seeing Moody open his mouth, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Bill and the twins all chanted together: "Constant Vigilance", to the amusement of the rest of the adults.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"It's a muggle, eletronic device, basically you can do research and a lot more" explained Hermione before someone could ask.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"So, where's the fun?" asked the twins.

"It ran away, please go chase it!" answered Harry, while the others laughed.

"But why?" asked Tonks, seeming confused.

"But why, what?" asked Harry, equally confused.

"But why don't you shut up" answered, sending him a smug smile.

"Uhhhhh..." chanted his friends.

"Who?" said Harry?

"Who, what?" said the metamorphomagus.

"Who asked your opinion" answered the boy.

The others watched amused the verbal battle.

"You're an idiot" murmured Tonks, rolling her eyes.

"I'm perfect!" exclaimed Harry, running his hand through his lifted hair.

"Nobody's perfect, idiot."

Harry extended his hand to her:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nobody"

The others laughed and looked at Tonks, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah? And last name? Cares?"

"Now you've hurted my feelings," said Harry, raising a hand to his chest "Ninphadora."

"You're screwed!" exclaimed Tonks, her hair was a flaiming red of anger.

The others laughed again, they didn't know that the two of them were that close and to be honest, neither they did.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"Leave him in the car, in the Summer, for hours?!" exclaimed Lupin, all the amusement of moments before, already had vanished.

"How do you know it was Summer?" asked Bill.

"I remember Lily commenting about Dudley being borned."

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

No one said anything but it evident the tension in the air. Even Dumbledore, always so calm, had a huge fire on his eyes.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"When he got to adult age, he'll be completely dependent!" remarked Hermione.

"Who cares?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

"_Dinky Duddydums_! Oh, Merlin, Harry is not the only mistreated on that house!" cried George, with a disgusted expression.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Well, I know someone like him..." muttered Remus, under his breath.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"For the first time? Really?" asked professor Sprout, with a sad smile. She knew that every young muggle went, since a young age, at the zoo. No doubt, it would be one of the first places that Lily would want him to go.

Harry just nodded.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Just try it, and you'll see what will happen to you, Dursley" muttered McGonagall, pointedly.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"Ew" said Hermione, Ginny and Tonks.

**"Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

There were manifestations of anger all over the room, and, although he didn't manifasted on a public way, Dumbledore felt pain when his fingernails pierced his palm. Harry was not going back there never again, that was settled.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Thank Merlin" murmured Flitwick.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

"You flew?" asked Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, gaping at him.

"Or Apparated" said Bill.

"Only the most powerful wizards could Apparate at such a young age and caused by accidental magic" remarked Moody.

But, of course, Harry would be able to do it, no one had doubts. After all, he had already escaped from Voldemort, several times.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Wow, Harry!" exclaimed George.

"He must really love you!" exclaimed Fred.

Harry rolled his eyes.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache:**

"I don't know if I should laugh or worry with possible future nightmares..." said Bill.

The kids nodded in agreement.

**"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Of course, because dangerous ideas is something that has never passed through Harry's mind!" exclaimed Remus, sarcastically.

"There's more, besides the TriWizard, Potter?" asked Moody.

"Well... there may have been some dragons, three-headed dogs, acromantulas...

"How, for Merlin's sake, did you guys find acromantulas?!" cried Ginny, and even Dumbledore seemed surprised. After all, not even he know everything.

"Second book" murmured Ron.

"I'll get my revenge on Hagrid, some day" muttered Harry.

"Well, let's continue, or we'll never finish this."

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Impressive. Even people who don't know you, treat you better than your own family" remarked Sprout, angry.

No one commented on this, Harry just shrugged.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"What did the poor gorilla do you to deserve this treatment, Harry?" asked Tonks, with mocked shock.

To the amusement of Harry and the others, all the kids assumed identical expressions, shaking fervently their heads.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time.**

"About ten years, more precisely" he murmured.

Next to him, Tonks took his hand again and Harry caressed her own, gently. Not even to himself he could explain why he felt so good and relaxed when his hand and Tonks' were together, it just seemed... right.

This time, however, the exchange of glances wasn't so discreet and Harry could have sworn that Remus had seen they're linked hands and had given a strange, satisfied smile.

**He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

Once again, no one commented, everyone was hoping anxiously that they didn't had to hear a lot more about the Dursleys.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh no, what will happen now?" asked Minerva, nervous.

Nobody answered her, just hoped for Ron to proceed with the reading.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

"Oh shoot" said Ron.

"Yup" said Harry.

"You think they'll...?" started Hermione.

"Hope not..." cutted Harry.

"Well, probably..." continued Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione-

"What?!" he cried.

"Hermione!" said Harry. "Chill, let's keep reading."

"Did you actually understand your conversation?" asked Bill, confused.

"Well, duh" answered Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even finish your sentences, how did you understand each other?!" said Ginny, atonished.

"Well, it has been five years of intensive friendship, you know..." said Ron, laughing with his best friends.

The others smiled, especially the teachers, who had already witnessed that 'intensive friendship'.

"It's good, that you can communicate with each other like that" said Moody. "The aurors have to do it a lot, when they're captured."

"Way to ruin the mood, Mad-Eye" remarked Tonks, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's read." said Bill.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father.**

"Run! Every man for himself! Not even the animals are safe!" screamed both twins.

However, when they opened their mouth to say something more, found themselves with no voice. They gesticulated madly to their throat.

"I'm sorry, but you were boring me profusely, let's keep you like that for a while, shall we?" everyone looked at Tonks, who was clearly amused, rolling her wand on her fingers.

"I find that a smart suggestion" agreeded McGonagall, smiling a little, evilly.

**Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

"Winked?" asked Sprout. "Snakes have no eyelids!"

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"With so many beautiful girls, you had to flirt with a snake" remarked Bill and Harry stuck his tongue out.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it."**

"Harry..." started Tonks, cautiously "if you need to talk with someone, expose your problems, or consulting a medi-witch, or rather a psycologist... we're here for you.

Harry pouted and Tonks ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but think that Tonks was really pretty. Of course, she could change her appearance and all, but he loved her personality, as a friend, of course... right?

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head,**

"So, you were at the zoo, befriending a snake that has never been in Brazil, is that it?" asked Flitwick, not knowing if he should laugh or just stay shocked. Of course, he and all the teachers knew about Harry being a Parselmouth, since his second year.

**a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Idiot" murmures several people.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"You set the caos on a zoo?" asked Remus, fascinated.

"Honestly, Potter..." murmured McGonagall, but he heard.

"But, Minnie, it was accidental magic, it wasn't my fault" he said, making an angel face.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"You actually understood the snake?" asked Bill,, shocked.

"But that means..." started Tonks.

"Potter, are you a parselmouth?" Moody asked, but sounded more like an affirmation.

Harry just nodded, slightly nervous while he was waiting for their reactions.

"But... Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, tu can't be his descendent! He was... evil!" exclaimed Lupin.

Tonks, Bill and Moody just nodded their heads, in agreement, still shocked.

Fortunately for Harry, Dumbledore interrupt them.

"I'm sure you'll understand later. Even those who already knew, will understand the true motive" promised Dumbledore.

"When? asked Lupin.

"Second book" answered Harry, putting his head on his arms, over the table. He wasn't sure if the others were angry or not.

Tonks leaned over the boy and whispered, so that only he could hear: "It doesn't matter that you can speak with snakes, you're the most amazing boy I've ever met and no one's going to think less than you because of this. If they do, they don't even deserve your friendship."

Harry turned to look at Tonks, smiled and finally lifted his head, kissing Tonks' cheek, lightly.

It was a 1 second kiss, but it meant so much more, to both of them.

Even though all the others smiled, Remus was the only one who did it with a little more knowledge.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

Fred and George opened their mouths, probably to make some kind of joke but quickly remembered that they had no voice, and sank down on their seat again.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Besides badly-behaved and spoiled, they're also liers?" shrieked professor Flitwick.

Harry nodded.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"The son of a...! I bet he said it on purpose, to put you in trouble!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry shrugged, unconcerned.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

"What?! He starved you?!" cried Hermione, her voice more sharp than usual.

"Can you all calm down? This was 5 years ago! Complain like that won't change a thing!" exclaimed Harry, sick of their reactions, for such insignificant stuff.

"Still..." murmured Hermione.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"You shouldn't have to sneak for food, on your own house" remaked Ginny, upset.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead.**

"You remember that?" asked Dumbledore, gently.

"Third year was way worse" he answered, shuddering, remembering the dementors.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknownrelation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"I'm so sorry, my boy" whispered Dumbledore, closing his eyes.

"It's okay" Harry replied, smiling.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

Fred and George opened and closed their mouth, sending a dirty glare at Tonks.

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"Dedalus" said McGonagall, shaking her head in exasperation.

"We don't know him, do we?" asked Ron.

"No, you don't" replied Remus.

"I do" said Harry, smiling.

"How is he?" asked Ginny.

"He's an... hum... exciting man" said the boy.

The order's members chuckled, that would certainly be an accurate description.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat**

"Kingsley?" asked Moody.

"Now that I think of him, yeah, could be."

**had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.**

"Rude" said Bill.

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Apparate" explained Ginny.

"Gee, thank you so much, Ginny" Harry thanked, sarcastically.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That was the end of the chapter..." said Ron, relieved.

"Are the Dursleys on the next chapters?" asked Tonks.

"Probably, one or two more, I don't know" he answered.

"So, who's reading?" asked Bill.

"I will" offered Hermione, taking the book from Ron's hands.

"Very well, go on, Miss Granger" said Dumbledore.

"The letters from no one" started Hermione.

**Pls pls pls rvw, fllw and fave!**

**stay awesome 3**

**HMD**


	5. Reply to the reviews

Hi guys, hope you had an awesome Xmas and have an awesome new year. I know I said I would post a chapter yesterday but I decided to post today because it's a very important day for me, also I've asked you to read this note because, even tho I know you don't have any interest in my personnal life, I want you to know how each one of you is so important in my life.

Today, makes exactly 10 months I assumed myself as bisexual, and 3 months I'm clean of cutting, I know it doesn't sound much but believe me, it was harder than it looks.

It has been a rough time, I've lost so much since I assumed what I am that I entered a huge depression, about 8 months ago. I wanted to share this with you guys because you were very important on this process. I had the most amazing friends that helped me through this and also my sister. And as writing has been an important part on my life for some time now, I've decided to write for you and even if you don't understand, all of you helped me so much. I can't even express what I feel everytime I see a new review, knowing that someone out there actually gives a shit about stuff I do. it just makes my day, you guys make my day, believe me.

I don't know if you're passing through something like this or even a different thing that is making your life hard, and I know that this site is about fanfictions and not a support group but today's just so important and I've passed through so much, I just don't want anyone to pass through this, as I did, not without knowing that someone cares, at least. So, if you're feeling guilty about something, don't, it wasn't your fault. If you're sending your friends away, for some motive, don't, you'll just feel worse and if they're truly your friends, it won't happen, anyway. If you're thinking about assuming yourself but scared of reactions, do it, it'll happen, sooner or later, and the people that really matter, will stick by your side, always. If you're feeling sad, depressed, like the world's against you, then just read this: It will be okay, you'll be okay. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe a year from now, but it will happen. You matter to this world, you make the difference, and there are people out there who care about you, even if you don't see it. You are beautiful and awesome, especially when you're smiling, no matter what, never, ever forget that, or let anyone tell you otherwise, and I love you :)

I'm sorry if I wasted your time, but I really think this is important. I had really great friends who supported me, no matter what, not only personal friends but also my internet friends, so if you want to talk, about anything, even if just to say "hi" just pm me or leave an anonymous review, sometimes internet friends are just as close as the others, believe me, I know.

Again, I know this is a fanfiction site, but it's okay to talk, after all, we're all in the same universe, hp universe :)

Hope 2015 starts well for all of you, guys 3

Now, the replies to your awesome reviews! :D

**FIRST CHAPTER**

_**Iris Stardust **_- Tysm, I hope you like the latest chapter too. I'm glad my fic is amusing you, really :) And I'm sorry about Sirius, I think he's a great character, maybe I'll bring him to the story, on third year, I'll think about it ;) Thank you for your coment and support!

_**SamanthaBlackWhitlock **_- Thank you, hope it won't disappoint you! :)

_**Crystal **_- Thank you, hope you liked the latest chapter :D

_**Kaykay25**_ - I'm glad you do, I was thinking about making all the chapters, but Idk if will get boring, please, let me know what do you think! :D

_**Blenda73 **_- Yay! :D

_**Dawnlilypotter **_- Wow, tysm! 3 I hope you like the rest, as well!

_**Laslus **_- Again, ty for your comment :)

_**Topornica**_ - I will, I hope you do :)

**SECOND CHAPTER**

_**Sincerityessential**_ - Thank you! Yes, I'm Portuguese, you think it's good? I'm not really happy with it, to be honest. Yeah, I was thinking about it, do you know anyone who would be interested? Again, thank you very much, keep reading and reviewing, please! :)

_**Blenda 73 **_- Thanks! :D

_**Guest**_- I will, keep reviewing! ;)

**THIRD CHAPTER**

__- Thank you, updated for you, guys :)

_**Justified Singer Prince Fan **_- I'm glad you do! Of course, I'll help you! You can tell me what you need on a review or PM me :)

_**Silverdeaf1977**_- Wow, that was so sweet, I really appreciate it! Thank you so much, hope you had a Merry Christmas too and a Happy New Year! :) 3

_**Luke Belmont **_- Thank you, I will :) Keep reviewing please! c:

_**Guest**_- Tysm, hope you liked it! :)


	6. haPPy neW YEar

Hi guys! How are you! I just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year! Also, thank you for all your reviews and pm's and especially, thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me 3 I'll be answering your reviews maybe on the next chapter :)

Again, Happy New Year, start 2015 with the people you love the most, and get ready for an awesome year 'cause you deserve it, Ily 3

HMD


End file.
